


Boyfriend Cotton

by mac_irony



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, First Meetings, Friendship, Jealous John, John-centric, Lams - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Outing, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, alex is bi, herc is bi, john is hella gay, laf is pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates when they do this</p><p>OR</p><p>Oneshot based on the tumblr prompt "Are you hitting on him for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this is the first thing I've put up on the internet that I'm actually proud of! So! Ya!
> 
> Psa: I am working on writing Alex better so bear with me while that happens.
> 
> Psa2: The characters' sexualities in the tags are just my interpretation for this one fic. It could be totally change between now and the next one so yea.
> 
> Psa3: Laf's Favorite Simple Flirting Tactics(tm) aka I know some of my grammar isn't perfect some of it's because I'm awful at grammar but some of it is on purpose because Laf ya know
> 
> Psa4: Pretty much everything in parenthesis is John's thoughts and him talking to himself btw
> 
> ok I'm done. Enjoy!! <333

John sat with Laf and Herc at the bar down the street from John and Laf’s apartment. While Laf and Herc laughed about something some kid in their morning class had said, John was a little distracted. 

Okay, very distracted.

But only because one very attractive Alexander Hamilton was sitting on the other side of the bar. 

Alexander Hamilton was a passionate man in John’s Democracy of America class. He constantly voiced his opinion on whatever touchy subject the asshole teacher seemed to bring up in the middle of the class. It helped that John had strikingly similar views to Alexander. John admired Alexander’s persistence and hard working attitude. The dude was always scribbling in an old worn journal or notebook and his equally worn messenger bag was overflowing with paper every time John saw him. Alexander looked like a mess to everyone else on campus, but to John, he was a masterpiece. 

“John? Are you even listening?” Laf quizzed, snapping in front of John’s face. Having finally snapped out of his Alexander-induced haze, John began stammering apologies and excuses to try and hide his blush (Jesus Christ John you’ve barely glanced at the guy, pull it together). 

“So, that’s the boy you won’t shut up about?” Herc interrupted John, snickering and nodding at Alexander.

“H-how did you…?” John muttered with a shy nod (How would he know that I wasn’t even staring what the-)

“He looks exactly as you’ve described him,” Herc’s chuckle grew into a sturdy laugh. (Oh.)

Laf put on his signature smirk, stood up, and placed his hands on his hips. He gave off more confidence when sober then John could after he was thoroughly intoxicated, which was a lot to say the least. “Well I guess it is time to, how you say, turn up the charm,” and while tossing a wink in John’s direction, Laf sauntered off towards the stool Alexander was twisting around in, Herc following close behind.

This was when John began to panic a little. 

John had always been self-conscious about his appearance. He didn’t care that much about it in high school because he was more worried about his father finding out he was gay than actually dating. However, once he got to college he suddenly became painfully aware of all the incredibly attractive people around him. Then he met Laf and Herc. Lafayette and Hercules were his first real friends and John would always testify that they were by far more appealing to the eye than himself. So, when he finally did tell them about his insecurity they pushed all his fears away and insisted that he was irresistible to anyone and everyone. John had never felt so accepted and the fact that he had supportive friends for the first time in his life warmed his heart more than any of them could have imagined. That definitely did not stop John from getting nervous when his two friends went to go "talk to" the first guy at college that John actually, really liked. Not to mention that John wasn’t even sure if Alex was interested in guys. He had seen Alexander wandering around campus with Eliza Schuyler constantly and the two seemed very close. John was convinced there had to be something between the two of them. (But maybe that was just himself preparing for the possibility of rejection. Who’s to say?)

Now John was not normally one to sit aside and watch something happen. He had been in plenty of fights (both verbal and physical but with John there wasn’t much of a difference; someone always got in major trouble afterwards). So when he noticed Laf lightly touch Alexander’s arm and laugh at something the smaller man said (one of Laf’s Favorite Simple Flirting Tactics™), John decided to make his entrance. 

Making his way towards where the trio were loitering, John sucked in a big breath. All he wanted to do at the moment was get Lafayette out of there for a second. Maybe it was selfish of him to keep his friend away from Alexander but at the same time he didn’t care. As Hercules put it so eloquently, he never shut up about Alexander. Wouldn’t that suggest to Laf that John held some sort of emotion for Alexander? At least that’s what John thought.

“Hey guys! Alexander Hamilton right? Yeah, I think we're in that Democracy of America class together. Can I have a moment with Lafayette here? Thanks!” and with that he dragged Laf far enough out of earshot of Herc and Alexander. John could already feel his face heating up from the small interaction with Alexander.

“Mon ami, what is the matter?” Laf said with a giggle, as John dug his fingers into the frenchman’s arm.

“What are you doing?!” John was exasperated.

Laf seemed to laugh even harder at John’s obvious jealousy, “John. Do me a favor and come back and join Alex, Herc and I’s conversation.” (I guess if Laf can call him Alex then so can I. Especially since I’ve known him longer.)

John glared at him but grumbled a phrase of agreement and followed him back to the tall table that Herc and Alex had moved to during their conversation. When they arrived at the table, Alex and Herc were laughing still and John couldn’t help but become even more enamored with him. The way he held himself with enough pride and confidence to rival Lafayette’s was astounding. 

Alex suddenly turned to John a smile still on his lips. “John Laurens, in the place to be!” (If he keeps smiling like that I’m going to lose it).

“You… you know my name?” John didn’t mean to sound starstruck it just sort of came out that way. Herc and Laf tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh.

“Yeah! Of course! Like you said, we’re in the same class. Democracy in America taught by resident asshat, John Adams.” John couldn’t help but laugh at the depiction of the teacher who he watched Alex debate on a weekly basis. “And also, Lafayette pointed you out when he came over.” Alex nodded his head towards Laf and John felt a (not so) small bubble of jealousy in his stomach. He really needed to get that under control.

“Yes, oui, mon ami. I was telling Alexander what a great person you are. How you are so kind and passionate and loving and--” Lafayette was cut off by John unsurprisingly, who only beat Alex to it by a few seconds. 

“You were,” John deadpanned and glared at Laf and Herc. He was beginning to see what they were trying to do but he couldn't be quite sure. The two were holding each other up while laughing hysterically.

“He did,” Alex said with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck also. This was a habit John had noticed that Alex only did when he was embarrassed. As to why Alex was all of a sudden acting nervous, John had no clue. He more often saw an opinionated and upfront man in Alex, and almost never saw this stuttering, blushing boy.

As Herc and Laf attempted to compose themselves, Herc managed to choke out, “What I think Laf here is trying to say is that John is such a stand-up guy, and that he’d make any guy he dated incredibly happy!” Herc quickly fell into laughter again. 

John was not ashamed of being gay one single bit. He was incredibly proud of it in fact. However, John was slightly less okay with his friend outing him to the guy he liked without a singular thought as to whether Alex was interested in guys, let alone if he was comfortable with gay people. While it would crush John, it was something he wanted to respect. 

Laf came up for air to add his two cents a split second later, “Yeah! You could even say that his shirt is made of, um, boyfriend cotton, or boyfriend fabric?” Laf’s failed attempt at a pickup line was lost in a new fit of giggles. Now, John was positive he knew where this was going and he did not like it one bit.

“Boyfriend material, Laffy,” Herc corrected cackling along.

John knew exactly what he wanted to say to the morons standing beside him. But he would not say it in front of Alex. So, he grabbed the two laughing, bumbling idiots by the collars of their shirts, poked his head between Laf and Herc’s and spoke as calmly as he could to Alexander, “Sorry, I have to have a word with these dumbasses. Back in a moment.”

After dragging his friends a safe three yards away from Alex, he released the two who were still gasping for breath. He turned towards them slowly before going off on a tangent, “Two questions for you imbeciles. One, are you two really hitting on him for me? You both know that’s a stupid idea. It hasn’t worked in the past and it isn’t going to work now. Are you two really that stupid? What if he’s taken or what if he’s not even interested in guys? What if he’s homophobic or something? Which now leads to my next question, did you guys seriously just out me? To the first guy I’ve actually liked, nonetheless. What the actual fuck were you two thinking?” John’s arms were flailing in frustration, the tone of his voice lacking any sort of humor. By the time he was finished Laf and Herc had made a full recovery from their laugh attack.

“Mon ami, allow me to explain. Firstly, we are sorry for outing you to Alexander. ‘Twas not our place.” Laf began, genuine guilt filling his facial features. Hercules nodded along in agreement.

“It’s okay. I’m not actually mad just, ulgh.” While not the most descriptive way to describe his emotions, it was fitting enough.

“As for your other question, Alex is so bi. Trust me. I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned it yet. Also, of course we were flirting with him for you,” Laf smirked at John, and allowed Hercules to pick up where he left off.

“John, while our previous attempts to flirt with guys for you hasn’t exactly gone smoothly, we have perfected our system and besides Alexander already liked you. I’m sure of it. Also, if you don't recall, you are more flustered and awkward around people you have interest in than you are graceful and composed. We figured you could use a hand. Although you seem to be doing alright this time.” By now John was a lot more calm and even slightly understanding. Herc was right. He was kind of a mess when it came to flirting.

“Alright, fine. You guys are lucky I’m a nice guy,” John rolled his eyes at the pair and turned to walk back towards Alex who was looking at the three like a deer in headlights. 

John was about to move forward when he heard the unmistakable snicker of Lafayette, “That’s what we’ve been trying to tell Alexander.” John calmly spun around on his heels and hit the giggling giants upside their heads. He then strode over to the table Alex was leaning on shaking his head slightly. 

When John reached Alex he started talking immediately, “I’m sorry for them. They were trying to help me because I’m horrific at talking to cute boys.” Alex smiled at the compliment while John blushed and looked down. “Also sorry for them telling you I’m gay out of the blue like that. I’m sure you could tell by my bright red face and those idiots’ comments that I like you but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all and we can pretend this never even happened if that's what you want and--” Alex began to laugh, causing John to finally shut up. 

“John if it helps with your red face and extremely fidgety hands,” Alex at that point took John’s warm, shaking hands into his own. “I am so incredibly bi that I’m pretty sure the entire school thinks that I want to sleep with them, which I definitely don’t. And I also happen to think you are pretty cute yourself, Laurens. I’m always a sucker for freckles,” Alex flashed a shy but sly smile and John was elated. “Would you like to get out of here, John?” Alex said offering his arm.

“I-I’m sorry what?” Just like that, John was reduced to an awkward stuttering mess again. He knew Alex was forward but he didn’t expect this. He could hear Herc and Laf howling behind him.

“Oh! No. No,” Alex seemed to realize the undertone to his words right in time. “I mean like there’s a diner down the street that’s still open that I thought would be a nice place to sit and talk. You can even bring Lafayette and Hercules if you would like. What ever would make you comfortable is fine with me,” Alex talked a mile per minute.

John let out a breath, “Actually that sounds lovely, Let’s just go, the two of us. Those buffoons have already made this evening extremely eventful without warning. Besides, it’d be nice getting to know you more, Hamilton.” 

“Back at you, Laurens,” Alex raised his arm back up with a grin spreading across his face. “Shall we?”

John hooked his arm through Alex’s and replied quickly, a similar grin taking over his features. “We shall.” 

Neither looked back to noticed Laf and Herc’s half-offended, half-proud faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Please give me feedback so I know what you all want to read.
> 
> Also, heres my tumblr where I post lots of Hamilton writing stuff so check that out:  
> http://marquisdebaguettte.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love you tons <333


End file.
